What Monsters Do
by LoremIpsum
Summary: An expansion of the scene near the end of Grave Peril. Warnings: non-con


Notes: A few spoilers?

A/N: I wrote this in response to a prompt. The prompt basically asked for a more expanded version of the scene at the end of Grave Peril when the Red Court attacks Harry. I was also disturbed/intrigued by this scene and how it affects Harry in the later books. We see him be triggered by certain things, especially when he comes across Red Court vampires. (Ex. In Dead Beat how he reacts to the Red on the TV set, in Changes when he's pinned in a particularly vulnerable position from another Red Court vampire). The closest he comes to talking about it is with Ivy, to help he with her own trauma that was similar to his. I am not sure if I like or dislike how Jim Butcher handled this particular trauma because on one hand, he is consistent about it and it goes with Harry's character to repress the memory. On the other hand, I wish this was brought up as more of a plot point since it was being addressed throughout the books, and it was a particularly horrific thing to happen to the protagonist. Some closure would have been nice, I guess.

**Warnings: **Gang rape, non-con. This is basically a bit more graphic version of what happened to Harry at the end of Grave Peril.

_

* * *

_

The darkness surrounded me in a swarm. There was a moment of confusion and I attempted to raise my blasting rod in defense but it was grabbed from my hands before I had time to react. Dozens of grinning, hissing faces in my line of sight and they bore me down, down. Then to my unending horror, they tore away my clothes, frenziedly scratching, fabric ripping.

It happened so fast and there were claws tearing at me as I tried to struggle. I was naked now and I think I was screaming as I tried to twist away from the monsters. I heard myself hurling every creative insult I could conjure as I was lifted from the ground and passed from one dark figure to another. They weren't taking turns with me yet. They were giving me to their leader first. Bianca was there, naked and sensual but, god. I wanted to throw up.

She licked her lips and bore herself on top of me, and I cried out, trying to get away. The taunting and laughing of the other vampires dimmed as I heard her purr in my ear, that it would be fun, that I should enjoy it while it lasts, that I was hers right now. Her voice grew rougher and became a hiss and I felt her change before I saw her. The heavy furred body pressed into mine, claws scraping down my naked flesh, glowing eyes staring me in the face. She grinned, the rubbery face twisting into a distorted Cheshire grin.

"_Enjoying ourselves yet, Wizard_?" she hissed, and the other vampires howled in amusement. Cold fury rose and it was the only thing keeping me still trying to fight back, to escape. But she had me where she wanted me. Vulnerable. Exposed. And no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't get away.

She bared her teeth and went for my neck. Her teeth had barely punctured my skin when she reeled back, eyes wide in disgust. The jeering stopped momentarily and Bianca's claws shot out taking my face and jerking me toward her.

"_What trick is th_is?"

I swallowed and managed to pull up a defiant half-grin. I was shaking so badly. "S-Sorry… to deprive you… of your meal. I swallowed something… that would be most unpleasant, if you tried to drink it."

Her red eyes narrowed. "So you will have your life… but we will still have our fun." Her tongue glistened from between her teeth and I heard the other vampires begin to hiss. She licked me on my chest and the drug made me body arch toward her. It felt good, and that was the most shameful part. The chemical sensation took hold of my body, yet my stomach still turned and I felt disgusted with myself. She was astride me.

I got my numb arms to try and push her away but her monstrous body was like a dark hairy ceiling pressing over me and I couldn't help but scream. It hurt, I felt like I was being crushed, I couldn't defend myself in anyway. I might have passed out for a minute because the next thing I knew, she pulled herself away, and I think she was done with me. She must have gotten bored, or had her fun. She passed me off to the others. I looked up at her, and she smiled, with no trace of remorse on her. Uncaring, she had taken her fill and would now watch my torture for her amusement.

They took me, a swarm of dark and claws, bore me in their midst. I was still screaming, but it sounded distant in my own ears. I think my mind was beginning to disassociate. As they slammed me back onto the floor, I held onto the fact I had a small victory over them. They couldn't eat me. _At least_, the isolated corner of my brain insisted, _there's that_.

They were jeering and howling again as they licked and squeezed and touched. I was still struggling. I think it amused them more then anything else. They would let me go for a moment, and I would try to scramble away, then one would pounce again. I couldn't block out their batty laughter, their mocking insults, the humiliation.

They were unraveling me, torturing me in every way could, and it was a game to them. And they were winning.

My body was giving out. They had me by my wrists and ankles and threw me around like a rag doll. My eyesight began to swim, they canopy of shadows above me swirling. I was being smothered and I gagged, choking, and I couldn't get away. Sharp claws, probing, hot breath on my exposed skin, I retched, trying to breathe around my gut-shot sobs and desperate whimpers. Whenever I would try and catch my breath, something moist would shove into my mouth. I told myself it was the tongues, but at that point, it didn't matter.

All my senses reeled together. Pounding violation on every pore, sickening narcotic arousal, gagging, struggling in a nightmare, monsters pressing down, enjoying me, taking me. I felt dull pain, everywhere. Then I drifted into the relief of oblivion.

* * *

_"I watched them have you, you know."_

I sat up, shivering violently. "Yeah, well. That's why they call them monsters. It's what they do."


End file.
